The field of gaming machine supply is becoming increasingly competitive. Moreover, it is becoming increasingly necessary to tailor gaming machine structures to accommodate the requirements of individual venues. However, tailoring gaming machine structures to individual venues often results in an increased cost of manufacture. To address the issue of gaming machine costs, it is necessary to manufacture the gaming machines from as low cost components as possible while still satisfying quality and regulatory requirements.
In addition, it would be desirable to be able to satisfy venue operators' requirements while still maintaining the desired functionality and appearance of the gaming machines. It would also be advantageous to be able to supply gaming machines in the most efficient and rapid manner as possible to satisfy the needs of venue operators.
International patent publication number WO 01/34259 A1 describes the provision of a gaming machine that includes a top drawer mounted on rails in an upper part of the gaming machine. The drawer carries a player marketing module and optionally a player tracking module for the gaming machine. A frame is fixed to the front of the drawer which carries keypad buttons and a slot for a card reader. The provision of a drawer is said to have the benefits of improved access to the player marketing module and other equipment and enabling more equipment to be provided in the space available at the top of the gaming machine.
UK Patent Application publication number GB 2300062 A describes an entertainment machine that is made in a modular form and has a removable display panel that can be replaced with a different display panel to enable the game to be changed without requiring replacement of the entire machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible architecture gaming machine and a method of manufacture and supply that addresses at least one of the aforementioned needs or desires, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
Any reference in this specification to the prior art is not intended to be and should not be considered an admission that such prior art is well known, or forms part of the common general knowledge, in any country.
Throughout the specification the term “comprise” and variations on this term including “comprising” and “comprises” are to be understood to imply the inclusion of a feature, integer, step or element, and not to exclude other features, integers, steps or elements.